Typically, a vehicle can include a cabin, which can have one or more doors to gain entry to the cabin. Generally, each of the doors can have a door lock, which can be actuated to secure the cabin of the vehicle. In certain instances, the door locks can be actuated by a remote device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods to notify the operator that the doors have been locked when using a remote device. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.